


Mercy

by FactoryKat



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Kink, Cullen Fluff, Cullen Smut, Cuties, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinky Cullen Rutherford, Light Bondage, Mage Trevelyan (Dragon Age), Male-Female Friendship, Mild Sexual Content, Sweet Cullen Rutherford, The Iron Bull (Dragon Age) is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactoryKat/pseuds/FactoryKat
Summary: Genevieve Trevelyan has recently started seeing Cullen, the surprisingly sweet commander of the Inquisition's armed forces.During a quiet evening in at the Herald's Rest with The Iron Bull, who asks about Cullen's bedroom performance, Genny recalls both her first experience and one of her more memorable times with the commander.





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> If the tags weren't a clue - mild/implied smut and light kink (bondage) mention. This is my first time writing anything for Inquisition and for these characters so please be kind. Kudos and comments welcome!

_Though pinned beneath the commander, her position suggesting he the aggressor and she the lamb, Genevieve’s posture was one of luring and invitation. Her back hit the desk and sent a bottle to its demise against the stone floor where it cracked and released its contents. Spilled wine was barely a second thought to the couple as Cullen only hesitated for a moment before his mouth turned up in a wolfish grin and he swept the desk clear of all his personal effects._

_An unsophisticated giggle bubbled up from her throat and she stretched her arms to close around Cullen’s neck, eagerly pulling him down on top of her where she precariously laid across the bare desk. A quiver of desire rolled through her as his fingers pushed the hair away from her neck and lips brushed the exposed skin. The rest of the world fell away, fading in a comfortably dizzy haze as they got to work, satisfying the undeniable need for one another after all this time._

Genevieve’s pale green eyes glittered as she drifted in and out of the conversation, her mind still on other things. She idly took another gulp of ale (was it ale?) from the mug Bull had placed in her hands yet again. She almost hadn’t noticed it until most of the contents were gone. Some amalgam of a chuckle and a snort escaped in between sips. Sips now. She deliberately slowed her rate of drinking. Genny had no desire to lose her wits entirely. It just wouldn’t do for the inquisitor to be stumbling all around Skyhold like a common drunk after all. Although the thought of Cassandra’s horror and stern disapproval almost made her reconsider.

“You good boss?”

Refocusing, her head bobbed up and down seemingly independently from the rest of her body. A sly smile bloomed on her lips. “I’m good, Bull. Thanks.”

Genevieve didn’t have much intimate knowledge on the Qunari. She watched the toothy grin split his face and wondered only briefly if there were others much like The Iron Bull, if they were as good company or had nearly as many interesting stories. Well, she doubted there was anyone else _quite_ like Bull, but then that was for the best probably.

“So, you and the commander huh?” Bull glanced at her from the side, the brow over his good eye arched high and the grin was still plastered across his face.   
  
She signaled for the barkeep and ignored the growing warmth creeping up her neck. Once she had begun seeing Cullen in earnest, word spread through Skyhold quickly and suddenly everyone had become a relationship expert overnight. Her friends and advisors either felt it necessary to offer their advice or prod her for details. She could clearly see the gears in Varric’s head turning, already prepping for his next novelization.

“What about it?” she finally responded, curiously, just as she requested her next round of ale be swapped for water. Genny leaned forward in her seat and folded her arms on the bar counter. Bull didn't seem to mind that she stopped drinking, or so she gathered from the rumbling chuckle, muffled by his mug as he gulped down another mouthful of ale.

“Yeah,” he said, lowering his glass, one brow arched suggestively, “what _about_ it.” 

It dawned on her immediately what he was doing. Probing her for details. That figured. The impetuous grin on her face reached her eyes now. “Why Bull, are you jealous that I got to our dear Commander first?”

“Hah!” He barked, “Good one, boss.”

They shared some laughs and Genevieve cleared her palette of any lingering ale with a deep draw on her water. “To answer your question - he’s just fine.” Her response was vague, mostly testing the waters to see what Bull would do. While she regarded him as a good friend, her relationship with Cullen was still so new and it felt disrespectful to divulge any truly intimate details. “I wonder if it’s at all inappropriate to ask the Inquisitor about her sex life?” she snickered and paused long enough to give it some thought.

“He’s very sweet. Good with his hands too.”

_She felt the quickening of his pulse with her mouth against his exposed throat, lips pressed against the soft skin. The tip of her tongue marked him as hers, tasting the salt of perspiration and breathing in the earthly scents of sandalwood, leather and cedar. Genny's hands still firmly clutched at his wrists affixed carefully to either bedpost by bindings of soft highever weave, scraps gleefully stolen from the Undercroft. Her smaller, softer body pinned him to the mattress while their legs tangled together beneath the quilt and sheets absent-mindedly with no prompting from either of them._

_Cullen's face was lit by the subtle rays of moonlight pouring through the broken roof, and his hazel eyes glinted with need. For release, for her touch, for it all. Soft corners of lips she refrained yet from kissing were pulled taut in a pleased smile, one that encouraged her to continue._

_Strong legs strained against their limitations and his hips bucked, pelvis lifting with the eager movement - he reached for her - or tried. Yet she held the proud position with bare thighs sliding up to trap him between, declaring her conquest with a simple arch of her back and straightening of her spine pushing her breasts forward. She splayed her hands across his chest and nails skimmed the surface of skin subtly kissed by sunshine, tracing the lines of hard muscle - lines that creased with each reactionary twinge of his body._

_Fingers worked themselves into the flesh and muscle in firm massaging motions first and Cullen’s head fell back against the pillow, eyes closing slowly in easy satisfaction. It was a shame almost, to ruin such a perfectly content moment, but when an opportunity presented itself- The massaging became deliberate wiggling and digging as they sought out the softer, much more sensitive curve between his waist and hip. Instinctively, Cullen jerked away with a startled gasp. “You wouldn’t-”_

_Captivated by the wild look in his eyes now, she knew she made the right choice. “Oh wouldn’t I?”_ _  
_

_Genevieve wiggled her long fingers at him before resuming their playful torment, digging in the tender alcove between his inner thigh and pelvis._

_“Maker’s mercy!”_   
_  
_ _Giddy laughter shook her as he was overcome by a hysterical fit himself. His desperate attempts to slither away from the intimate assault only encouraging her. “It’s not the_ Maker’s _mercy you should be begging for,_ Commander.”

Giggles came out as little more than chortles while she sipped at her water and recalled how the rest of that evening went after the laughing became moaning and desperate pleas to stop became beggin for just the opposite.

“Oh really? Is that all?” Bull inquired, smug but unexpectedly intrigued.

“I didn’t say that was _it_. Why? Have some tips you’d love to share?” Genevieve sat upright again in her seat, feeling no more sober than when she started but making an effort to seem like she was ready to listen “Actually, do tell. What would you suggest?”

There was an excited gleam in his eye now that he had been invited to share. She scooted her chair closer so they could carry on this conversation without too many eavesdroppers...


End file.
